100417 - Sorry Please Leave
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:02 -- AT: hello lorcan :) TA: aaisha?..... TA: so.... soon?..... AT: aah yes sorry i hope i'm not bothering? TA: you just woke me up..... TA: i was finally sleeping..... TA: what is it with fish and.... waking me up..... AT: a talent we both seem to share it seems AT: i'm sorry TA: i just got out of that ridiculous.... outfit.... too......... AT: oh did you!! :D im happy to hear it!! AT: so you messaged limekid? TA: no......... TA: they showed.... up..... AT: ah TA: and rolled a d20.... in front of me and then suddenly everything was okay?..... TA: it was awkward..... AT: i... that sounds awkward yes AT: um AT: are they still there? TA: i think so..... TA: i haven't looked up..... TA: i kind of fell asleep on the floor..... TA: with my phone in my hands..... AT: ...were they.. on the ceiling? TA: no..... TA: they.... were sitting beside me..... TA: since i quickly scooted away..... AT: i see.. AT: would you be able to get them to leave for a little bit? ah just ah AT: because you want to sleep without them there? AT: or something TA: they.... seemed.... content to.... stay beside me..... TA: apparently.... we were.... having a "self....-deprecation" off......... TA: i'm really.... confused..... AT: ...yea limekid follows around um AT: uh same AT: but uh TA: spit it out already..... AT: im sorry lorcan could you meet serios and i at libby's office? TA: i am not leaving this room..... AT: i just sighed irl AT: would the good bribe work here? TA: food?..... AT: ...food yes um AT: would you come out for that? TA: i don't know..... TA: i really don....'t want to see everyone..... TA: even if i'm.... not lime green..... AT: i understand it really is quite important though AT: we need to leave the archives TA: bluh......... AT: the biggest tragedy yes' TA: spare.... me..... AT: hehe TA: yes.... let me get.... my swooning platform and swoon upon it..... TA: like an old.... alternian movie star..... TA: "Oh how could she ask me to leave this room.... with me looking like THIS....?!"..... AT: LOL its alright dear lorcan i think you look wonderful in anything TA: i'm.... on the swooning platform.... now..... AT: excellent just fan yourself until i get there TA: yes let.... me fan.... myself with nyarla....'s severed.... arm..... AT: jskagldg AT: gross AT: i laughed but gross TA: what it's right over.... here on this wall..... TA: both of.... them are..... AT: just because it's CONVENIENT doesn't mean you should use it TA: it....'s that or a cleaver......... AT: how big is the cleaver TA: standard sized kitchen cleaver..... AT: its perfect TA: a.... lot more dangerous than a severed.... arm..... AT: you know youre way around a cleaver though im sure AT: i thought that was your weapon TA: it is..... TA: but i also use.... knives!..... AT: so many sharp edges AT: im not sure how im not pricking myself right now TA: because you're.... not a rainbow drinker..... AT: ... i almost didnt catch that AT: uuum' TA: um.... what..... AT: nothing nothing... but really would you mind meeting us at her office? AT: we could stop to get you but it would save time.. TA: i mind a lot, actually...... AT: :( TA: serios told me to stay put..... TA: also he.... said "perfect" and "serious...." i made him that mad..... AT: if serios had a moment to spare hed be telling you the same AT: good TA: he was also cursing up a storm..... TA: it was really funny..... AT: also good TA: aaisha i wish you could read the log..... TA: it was.... hilarious..... AT: he tried to do something to me so >:(( TA: oh no..... TA: maybe.... i should..... TA: talk to him.... about it....?..... AT: oh i would probably get sad but thank you for the offer!! AT: if you want AT: you could ask him about getting to the offices as well TA: bluh..... TA: would he even talk to me..... AT: you wont know until you try! TA: ugh..... AT: oh uh AT: we have roughly five hours please meet us outside the office :( TA: fuck..... TA: i don....'t remember.... how long it.... takes me to.... get there..... TA: i wonder if limekid could portal us there without me having to make another deal...... AT: um AT: i could probably move you here? TA: is that within.... your powers?..... AT: yes! i moved serios and i from the land we were on to the archives AT: and also buried myself in books AT: i summoned TA: aaisha......... TA: what.... the fuck......... AT: yes TA: why.... did you.... summon that many.... books..... AT: i forgot there were that many and there's still a lot i'd like to learn AT: i didnt have time to grab them before we left!! TA: okay i guess.... that's.... fair..... TA: can.... you move me then?..... TA: just so.... i don't.... have to bug limekid......... AT: yes i'll do that let mee just check this door... AT: grab anything you don't want to leave behind TA: i keep all of.... that in my sylladex like.... a sensible troll..... AT: haha um i suppose that is sensible.. TA: unless your sylladex gets.... cursed?????..... AT: well i AT: i have the cursed one AT: but i have a new one too TA: oh really?..... TA: when did that happen..... AT: i jsut didnt expect to be leaving so suddenly AT: uuum!! a long time ago for me TA: what..... AT: Time um stuff TA: time is fun..... TA: except not..... AT: it's been many more sweeps for me than it has for you all AT: its why i dont bother with it much Fate is more my thing TA: Hope was my thing at.... first..... TA: deals are horrible i don't recommend...... AT: oh im sorry AT: i. well i already knew that i didnt talk to you about them? :( TA: yes..... TA: so many of you did......... TA: and here.... i am with two of them..... AT: two?? oh the deals... AT: limekid is the only terror i would say is "safe" AT: somewhat.... TA: it turned me into a lime green dickskirt wearing purpleblood..... TA: how humiliating..... AT: humiliating but not.. um AT: nvm AT: sorry TA: what..... AT: nothing! TA: don't hoofbeast shit me...., aaisha..... AT: im not its just not important right now TA: explain..... AT: theres really nothing... to.. explain um TA: aaisha..... TA: explain......... AT: just more.. terror nonsense TA: if.... you insist..... AT: sorry another time maybe TA: Time is something i can do..... AT: pfft AT: this is true TA: so what's going.... on..... AT: ah i just opened the door... kyle and eribus are already here TA: oh..... TA: okay ..... AT: are you ready? TA: i.... guess..... AT: okay!! one sec -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:55 --